1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a far more efficient and intuitive user interface method of operating radio communications equipment than is normally done today, more specifically, to an Enhanced Method and User Interface for Controlling Radio Communications Equipment by Utilizing a Wheel Mouse.
2. Description of Related Art
Control of radio equipment has classically been done by manually operating the front panel buttons and knobs. More recent versions of radio equipment are operable by a control software program running on a computer that is attached to the radio. The invention described herein takes this latter modern control method one step further.
The technique of this invention is a more sophisticated method and apparatus for intuitively controlling radio equipment. In particular, this invention is applicable to the enhanced use and operation of radio receivers. The invention utilizes a wheel mouse in concert with sophisticated user interface software for the most efficient and intuitive receiver control interface yet today. The unique interface of this invention affords a direct mapping of operator input to expected responses or outcomes. The concept and method of leveraging wheel mouse functions to control radio receiver equipment is unique in the radio industry. The invention is used for intuitive frequency tuning, spectral display controls, changing of parameter values, and real-time updating of receiver control settings.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved method and apparatus for the control of radio communications equipment. Use of this invention will greatly enhance operations, as well as minimize radio operator training.